Cutie mark goodbyes
by UltimateAnimalLover
Summary: The cmcs get there marks and leave as they do but hve there own magic that they don't realize. i got the title from turnabout goodbyes this is not like phoenix wright i do not own anything refrenced or mlp
1. Sweetie Song

Cutie mark goodbyes

Sweetie song

"Cmon Sweetie! You can do it!" Apple Bloom cheered. Sweetie was about to preform a song on stage in front of all of ponyville. Apple bloom and Scootaloo were backstag with Sweetie Bell trying to ease her small case of the butterflies. Sweetie had a lavender dress which had gold silk lining. she was helping advertise Rarity's boutique.

"Yeah Sweetie you rock! We all know your the best singer ever! Now you just have to share it with the whole town!" Scootaloo said reassuringly.

"What if i squeak when I'm singing, I'll be humiliated!" Sweetie started to back away from the stage, but scootaloo pushed her head into her butt and pushed her to the stage entrance.

"No you won't! everyone thinks its adorable! Now go!" Scootaloo (just gonna be called Scootz) said as she pushed her up on stage.

Sweetie took a deal breath and trotted on stage. She focused anther horn lit up a light green. She squealed, she's never done that before! She levitated the microphone and brought it to her mouth. And she started to sing her song for their club. Apple Bloom was helping with the effects while Scootz helped with stunts. She did great, if you don't know the song the chorus is:

We are the cutie mark crusaders

on a quest to find out who we are

And we will never stop the journey

not until we have our cutie marks

Sweetie bowed at the applause and left. as soon as she met up with Apple bloom (gonna say AB) and Scootz she tore off her dress and saw a heart with a music note on her flank. She squealed with he best friends. "Girls! Look! I got my cutie mark!"

"Oh my gosh! Thats so awesome!" Scootz said, "I can't believe it! Your the first to get your cutie mark! Your sooooo lucky!" Scootz raved.

"congragulations Sweetie hope ya get a career in singing!" AB congratulated Sweetie. Both girls left Sweetie to herself, but as they left Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon poked around (Diamond and Silver).

"Well Looks like one less blank flank," Diamond said in her very annoying high pitched voice (at least i find it annoying don't get mad) .

"Congrats we won't have to keep reminding you your a blank flank!' Silver said in her more annoying voice.

"thanks, I guess?" Sweetie said confused on where the conversation was going.

"But your NOT going to still hang out with those lame blank flanks, are you?" Diamond asked.

"You could always come with us and besides, blank flanks are so lame, Right?" Silver responded

"Well… I don't….." Sweetie stuttered. She never thought but They had a point, besides its better than being bullied. "Well maybe we should get together before school and ya know talk!" She squeaked. the two bullies grinned and trotted off.

"See you in the morning!" Diamond said trotting off with Silver. Sweetie frowned. How was she going to break the news to her friends! So she decided to head home with Rarity and think it over cake. Yes her sister made her a congratulations cake.

"congragulations on your performance! it was beautiful!' Rarity said, "I'm so proud!" She hugged her little sister. Rarity didn't know Sweetie had gotten her cutie mark yet, She hadn't taken her dress off yet.

"Ive got something i wanna show you Rarity," Sweetie said trying to contain her excitement. Time seemed to stand still. the curtains went quiet, Opal had stopped padding around on the floor, and sweetie's heart stopped. she had been waiting forever for this moment to have gotten her cutie mark.

She took a deep breath and took off her dress. Rarity gasped! "I got my cutie mark!" Sweetie said with a squeak. Rarity just pulled her in for a big, long, hug.

"I can't believe it! You look solo fabulous with that mark!" Rarity exclaimed, "You won't believe how proud i am!" Rarity couldn't wait to tell her friends! She had longed for the date about as much as Sweetie. And nows she was so happy! So Sweetie and Rarity had a very long conversation about her mark. Sweetie told Rarity she was tired and headed off to bed. But she couldn't sleep, so she laid down thinking.

Thinking about Her last day of friendship with the Cutie Mark Crusaders


	2. A Dark Day for Crusading

**Sorry it's short**

* * *

Dark day for crusading

"I can't believe Sweetie got her cutie mark!" Scootz said, " i mean of course i'm happy for her but what about us?" Scootz paced around the playground.

"Oh calm dow Scootaloo, she's not just going to leave us because she has her cutie mark!" AB said trying to persuade her away from jealousy. Nothing good comes from Scootz jealousy. Last time that happened…..well let's just say stay out of the line of fire…literally.

"Yeah okay i guess your right, i mean Sweetie wouldn't do that to us! She is as loyal as you and I!" Scootz said with a smile.

"Actually its You and me," AB corrected.

"What are you a dictionary?" Scootz complained. AB just laughed.

"Oooo look Silver Spoon the last of these little blank flanks," Diamond said in her extremely annoying high pitched voice as she trotted over with her friend Silver (if you couldn't tell from 1st chptr)

"Well at least we aren't stuck with three of them," Silver said in her slightly less annoying voice. Then they did their little duet laugh (extremely annoying if you haven't seen the show)

"Yeah there only two of the lame little cutie mark crusaders too!" Diamond said as they did their duet laugh.

"What do you mean! Sweetie Bell is still a Cutie mark crusader! She's just our first graduate but still our best friend!" Scootz demanded. She and AB had looks of pure rage on their faces. Sweetie marched out of the shadows right next to the two bullies. (in case you don't get it thats silver and diamond.)

"hey gals, Now that i'm no longer a blank flank, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon brought up a point how lame it would be to be seen with you! So here are my new gal pals!" Sweetie said. Her voice didn't sound right with theirs since it wasn't annoying. Scootz just glared at AB. AB gasped and ran away with tears in her eyes. her reddish pink main, tail, and pink bow flew behind her as the tears stained her eyes.

"Look what you've done! I can't believe you Sweetie Bell! You are no longer welcome as a cutie mark crusader!" Scootz yelled, " and…and….I HATE YOU!" Scootz yelled before she ran after AB. Sweetie felt a pang of guilt, but she put it aside, she was finally popular! She didn't care about the pain of hurting her friend, she was happy to be like her sister, popular.(listen to the song if you disagree) But Scootz voice was ringing through her head, over and over. I HATE YOU! sweetie heard a scream in her head. she shook her head wildly

" ummm nice celebration dance but instead do this," Diamond said walking together with Silver as they chanted.

Bump bump sugar bump rump

finishing with a butt bump. Next time sweetie came in showing a silver spoon, a tiara, and a pink heart with a black music note showing. Sweetie looked as happy as can be, but appearances can be deceiving.


	3. The Burden of a Lost

The burden of a lost

AB was sitting in a puddle of her own tears with Scootz was next to her comforting her.

" I..*sniff*….can't belive Sweetie would….would….'' AB's eyes filled with tears and started crying again. Scootz hugged her.

"It's okay AB she may not be completely gone to us, she could be… doing…something… Yeah she's lost," Scootz tried. they hugged each other close and cried for hours on end. they had all the windows closed so it was completely dark. they had crossed out sweetie's face from the roll sheet and chucked all her stuff in a pile. They kept sniffling as they walked with tears streaming down their cheeks. AB's bright pastel main and coat seemed duller today, and Scootz's usual thirst for adventure seemed to have disappeared. Even the bright yellow clubhouse seemed dark and dull. They both had one thing running through their brains, Sweetie bell. They couldn't believe she was completely gone. They lost Babs but at least she realized how wrong it was, Sweetie was gone.

"I'm gonna go on home Scootz," AB said with depression as she walked to the door hanging her head..

"me too at least let me give you a ride," Scootz said. She didn't want to be alone, but then again she always was. But Sweetie was her 1st and only friend until Diamond's Cuteseniera. But before them she was completely alone. AB just nodded and dragged along out the clubhouse. Scootz followed. AB climbed in the wagon and frowned. The wagon seemed so empty without Sweetie, The wagon had so much extra room in it. Scootz climbed onto the scooter and pushed off the ground with her orange hoof. they sped into the orchard and up to the barn. AB climbed out of the wagon.

"Hey let's keep this between us Scootz so don't tell any pony, and i won't say anything to Applejack or Big Mac, Deal?" Scootz just nooded and sped away.

AB trudged into the house and up to her bed. SHe lied down and pulled the blanket over her head. She didn't want any pony to see her crying. So she sat under her long red quilt and cried and cried.

"What the hay is goin on here!" A deep female voice with a country accent said. Oh no! AB thought, I can't let Applejack see me cry! So she quickly wiped all the tears from her eyes and popped out from under her quilt and stayed still, making it look like from the door she was asleep. "Apple Bloom? Were yall makin that noise?" Applejack asked. AB heard her sister's hoofs trotting into her room. She rolled over to see an orange pony with a bond mane staring at her with concern.

"N..n..n..n..o" AB stuttered holding back tears.

"You all right sugar cube?" Applejack asked. She knew her little sis well enough that she could tell something was wrong.

" no no i'm fine!" AB said choking down tears. She really wanted to just pour out her tears but they had a deal. AB just curled up in a ball wrapped in her blanket, "Just leave me alone please," She said to her sister with a little bit of shaky force. Applejack just wouldn't let herself believe her little sis.

"Whats wrong sugar cube, you can't hide anything from me, i'm you're sister you can tell me" She rubbed her back with her hoof and sat down.

"N, No i can't i-i-i promised," AB stuttered holding back tears.

"Well, just go to sleep it will get better in the morning," Applejack said comforting her sister.

But it wouldn't get better, not now not ever. But she enjoyed her sister's comfort.

"Could you sing me that lullaby?" AB asked, "the one you sang when i was a foal?"

"Sure," Applejack said giving her the "of course" look.

AB laid down on her bed and pulled the covers up as Applejack sang in her special country accent.

Hush now quiet now it's time to lay your sleepy head

Hush now quiet now, its time to go to bed

Drifting off to sleep leave the saddened day behind you

Drifting off to sleep and let the joys of dream land find you

Ab started drifting into deeper and deeper sleep as Applejack sang. Applejack didn't leave until she heard her sisters small snores. But even though on the outside she seemed peacefully sleeping, her dreams hard an alternative.


End file.
